


I don't care what you think just as long as its about me

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [4]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Buckys wants sleep, M/M, Steve wants cookies, alternative universe, this causes issues for Buckys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 3am, all Bucky wants to do is sleep, so why the hell was there someone baking cookies at this time in the morning,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care what you think just as long as its about me

Bucky was starting to notice new cracks in the ceiling, the lack of sleep that he was gaining at the moment were doing great things for his mentality, especially since he swore he saw a ghost two minutes ago. The smell of something mouth watering was floating into his room, something that he managed to wake him up on the one night that he didn’t have to work or go to class the next morning. The morning that he was aiming to stay in bed, ignore Natalia and Clint and just do nothing. Sadly, this was becoming more of a dream as his mind started planning out his day, things that he could get a start on since his eyes were currently peeled on his flaking ceiling. He could either ignore the smell and the sound of someone, or thing, shuffling around the kitchen, or he could go out and confront the cooking fiend and get the sleep he was praying for. Pushing his body out of his bed, he nearly made himself move horizontal again, his feet getting trapped around his blanket, causing him to become involved in the battle of standing still and being free. Stumbling towards his door, he didn’t bother with a jacket, it was summer and he was lucky that he was wearing pants to begin with. Carefully opening his door and shutting it behind him, he crept down towards the end of the corridor, leaning around to stare into the kitchen.

 

Straightening his shoulders, he stormed into the kitchen, smiling as the domestic cook of 3am jumped at his intrusion. The first thing he notice was the cookie batter that was stuck on the guys lip ring, the second was his ridiculously blue eyes that shone brighter then the moon that was scattered in the room. Staring down at the now known as punk chef guy, he tried to form words to pour out of his mouth in a somewhat understandable sentence.

 

“Do you need to use the kitchen?” Punk chef tilted his head at him.

 

“Its3am,” He rushed out, at least it was words, and true.

 

“Yeah… shit, did I wake you?” He bit on his bottom lip, sucking the little bit of batter into his mouth.

 

“Its 3am,” Apparently that was all he could form.

 

“I know, you just told me,” Punk chef shook his head, shuffling over to place the bowl on the counter next to trays lined with baking paper.

 

“Why cooking?” Words he could form, putting them into a basic sentence was still loading.

 

“I was studying and got bored so I decided to bake cookies,” Punk chef shrugged his shoulders.

 

Shaking his head out of whatever trance had taken over him, he moved over next to punk chef, watching his hands roll small amounts of batter into little balls. He would say that he was just watching the way that he was delicately placing each one onto the tray, he was just trying to keep his blush down at the movement of the punk chefs fingers. He really needed to go back to sleep, or learn this guys name, sleep was probably the easiest option.

 

“So?” The punk chef was staring at him now, shit, what did he say.

 

“Huh?” Smooth Bucky, always the charmer.

 

“Do you want some? Or were you just coming out here to tell me to stop cooking and go back to bed?” The punk chef was smirking at him, leaning against the counter.

 

“Sure,” He shrugged.

 

“I’ll trade you, cookie for a name,” The punk chef leant past him, grabbing the dish rag from behind Bucky to wipe over his used bowl and spoons.

 

“Bucky?” He raised his eyebrow at his own question.

 

“Your name is Bucky or you aren’t overly sure,” The punk chef was washing out the bowl, placing onto the drying rack.

 

“No, I mean, yes, I’m Bucky,” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Steve,” Steve pushed himself onto the counter, leaning back against his hands.

 

“So, you cook here often?” He wanted to run back into his room and hide underneath his blankets.

 

“You use lines like that all the time,” Steve smirked at him.

 

“Only if they work,” He winked, if he was going out, he was going to go all the way with this.

 

“We’ll see,” Steve sat up straight, smiling as he smelt the cookies baking away.

 

Leaning next to Steve, he flicked his gaze over from the time, back over to Steve, watching him blush as he met his gaze. 

 

“So, do you share you cookies with most people you meet at 3am in the morning?” He leant in closer towards Steve.

 

“Only the hot ones,” Steve bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Hot?” He felt his lips tug into a smirk.

 

“As much as my cookies,” Steve laughed, jumping down from the counter, listening to the buzzer go off.

 

An even better part of what tonight was giving him was the view of Steve bending down, pulling the tray out of the oven, his hands wrapped in a tea towel. Biting back a groan at the small swing in Steves hips, he followed him over to the little beanbags that were in the corner of the kitchen. Flopping onto the beanbag that was resting against the wall, he grinned as he breathed in the smell of the cookies. Not sure about what the protocol for eating ones cookies of a man you just met and really wanted kiss, he decided to go for it, quickly snatching away one of the cookies that chocolate was still melting over the top. He felt Steves eyes on him as he bit into the cookie, moaning as the chocolate melted in his mouth, the cookie being hard on the outside with the inside soft against his tongue. Licking his lips at any crumbs that may have been around his mouth, he stared over at the little bit of crumbs that were resting on the corner of Steves mouth. Noting Steves eyes widening as he leant forward, he cupped the side of his cheek, brushing his thumb over Steve mouth, wiping the crumbs off of his face, watching Steves pupils dilate as he sucked on his thumb.

 

“Good?” The sound of Steves voice was enough to nearly do him in.

 

“Very,” He sounded just as wrecked.

 

“Good,” Steve leant forward.

 

Steves hand wrapped around his neck, tugging him forward, their noses bumping against each other. The feeling of Steves lips brushing against his, the smell of the cookies and the lack of sleep were definitely not a good combination.

 

“Do you want to get dinner tonight? I won’t cook it at 3am,” He felt Steves lips move against his.

 

“Sounds good,” He licked his lips.

 

“Good,” Steve leant back, swaying slightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Cookie?” Steve looked over at him, his cheeks red that was forming a path down his neck.

 

He really did want to see how far that blush went, but he also really did want another cookie, priorities Barnes, priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> Some apparently we should be putting our tumblrs here for peeps to come talk, so come hit me up at whothehelliscrowley please and talk to me about idiots in love :)


End file.
